


Bianca Felicità

by GioTanner



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Flash Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, Snow, Snow Angels
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioTanner/pseuds/GioTanner
Summary: Un altro sospiro andò ad appannare la finestra del salotto.Matteusz puntò gli occhi distratto sul panorama fuori e si girò d'improvviso, lasciando il palmo della mano di Charlie e salendo con le mani sul suo viso per poi sorridergli di nuovo, più teneramente: «Prendi il cappotto, usciamo qui fuori.»- - - - - -Matteusz e Charlie passano il giorno di Natale assieme, fra una telefonata senza risposta e una bianca e morbida sorpresa.★Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “Christmas Game – Puzzle Time” a cura di Fanwriter.it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> • Prompt/Traccia: Angeli nella neve/Snow angels

«Pronto?»  
« _Tata-_...»  
«...tu-tu-tu-tu-tu...»  
  
Matteusz sospirò di rassegnazione e riagganciò velocemente la cornetta del telefono: Charlie aveva comprato un telefono di casa al quanto retrò, ma così insolitamente adeguato per lui.  
Provò di nuovo a comporre il numero di casa dei suoi genitori e riprese la cornetta in mano, ma questa volta attese invano poiché non rispose più nessuno.  
Da una parte se lo aspettava, anzi ne era quasi certo, dall'altra parte però Matteusz voleva almeno provare a fare gli auguri di Natale alla sua famiglia; una famiglia che lo aveva cacciato di casa, ma che pur sempre aveva fatto parte della sua vita fino a poco tempo prima.  
Riagganciò definitivamente la cornetta e stava per ritornare in camera di Charlie, quando si accorse che fuori stava nevicando: si avvicinò alla finestra del salotto e poggiò la fronte sul vetro guardando fuori. Fiocchi di neve scendevano giù con una sonnolenta calma e Matteusz si ritrovò ad appannare la vetrata senza volerlo.  
  
«È andata così male?» Sentì dire alle sue spalle dopo un lasso di tempo che non seppe quantificare. Sapeva a chi apparteneva quella voce così non si girò per rispondergli, ma aspettò che fosse l'altro ad arrivare vicino a lui.  
Non appena Charlie giunse al suo fianco Matteusz incurvò le labbra in un sorriso stanco e catturò la mano del suo fidanzato nella sua: «Mio padre mi ha attaccato in faccia.»  
«Mi dispiace.» Non sapeva cos'altro dirgli per rinfrancarlo, se non stringere ancora più forte la stretta fra i due.  
Un altro sospiro andò ad appannare la finestra del salotto.  
Matteusz puntò gli occhi distratto sul panorama fuori e si girò d'improvviso, lasciando il palmo della mano di Charlie e salendo con le mani sul suo viso per poi sorridergli di nuovo, più teneramente: «Prendi il cappotto, usciamo qui fuori.»  
  
«Non ha molto senso.»  
«Ma è bello, vero?»  
«Sì...» Charlie guardava dritto davanti a sé: sentiva freddo anche da sdraiato, seppur fosse una sensazione piacevole dopotutto. Il suo stesso fiata formava nuvolette di calore e si sentiva graziato, il cuore gli scoppiava di una felicità ingenua e genuina.  
La neve in poche ore aveva dato vita ad un manto bianco e soffice fra le strade di Londra e Matteusz si era buttato di peso, senza pensarci troppo, trascinando il suo principe alieno per una caviglia.  
Così fra le pieghe morbide della neve i due ragazzi avevano dato vita a due angeli.


End file.
